Harry Potter And The Unknown Secret
by Renee5
Summary: Harry moves into an orphanage and meets 2 other magical ppl and falls inlove with someone but his new gf has a secret
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of these characters except the ones that aren't from the Harry Potter series.  
A/N: This is my first fanfic so be nice. I do accept constructive criticism, but I don't like flames.  
  
Harry laughed to himself as he unpacked his few things in an orphanage in London. As he thought back to what had happened only an hour or so ago, when he had got into the Dursley's car at the train station. It was the summer of his 5th year, and he wasn't looking forward to spending it with the Dursley's. To Harry's good luck when his uncle Vernon had picked him up from the train station he had informed him that his family was not going to put up with having to take care of him anymore. Vernon had told him that he would go live in an orphanage in London, and that he never wanted to see or hear from Harry again. Harry couldn't have been more pleased, no where could be as awful has the Dursley's.  
  
As Harry was unpacking his things a small little boy, about 6 years, old walked into his new room, which he shared with the rest of the boys at the orphanage. The little boy was starring at Harry's wand, which Harry had carefully put on his bed thinking no one was watching . The little boy said, "I'm a wizard too, see" The little boy pulled out a wand and smiled.  
  
"Is everyone here a wizard?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, just me and my sister, but I only know one spell. Jesse said if I behave she'll teach me more, before She leaves for Hagwarts."  
  
"Who's Jesse?"  
  
"Oh that's my sister her real name Jessica, but everyone calls her Jesse. By the way I'm Matthew."  
  
"Oh, nice to meet you Matthew. I'm Harry Potter. If it's ok with your sister maybe I can teach you a few spells later."  
  
Matthew's eyes grew big " cool!" Matthew grabbed Harry " Come on lets go ask her"  
  
"Ok" Matthew led Harry Down into the kitchen. Where Jesse was helping Grace, the owner of the orphanage, make dinner for the orphans. Jesse saw her little brother running into the kitchen with someone she had never seen before. "Hi, Matthew. Who's your friend?"  
  
Matthew jumped up and down and in an excited voice said, "This is Harry Potter. He's a wizard too. He said he would teach me some spells if it was ok with you! Well, can he, can he, can he! Please let him teach me, please!"  
  
"Calm down Matthew, of course Harry can teach you."  
  
Grace yelled across the kitchen, "Matthew you need to go make your bed and when you're done go get the rest of the kids and tell them its time for dinner."  
  
"Ok. See you at dinner Harry" Said Matthew  
  
"Where are the rest of the kids?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh they are outside playing," Said Grace. "You'll meet them later. Jesse, I can finish dinner. You can take a break to talk with Harry if you like."  
  
"Thanks Grace. So Harry are you the Harry Potter that defeated You Know Who?" Jesse asked.  
  
Harry's face turned bright red. "Yes, I am that Harry Potter." Harry quickly changed the subject. "So do you go to Hagwarts."  
  
"Well, I used to go to Beauxbaton before my parents died, but after they died I was sent here. Since Hagwarts is the closest school to the orphanage that's where I'll be going for my sixth and seventh year."  
  
"I'm going to be starting my sixth year next year too."  
  
A big smile went across Jesse's face.  
  
"Everyone dinners ready." Yelled Grace.  
  
Jesse and Harry went to eat dinner. As they both sat down Grace smiled to herself, she could tell that they really liked each other even though they had just met.  
  
Harry became good friends with Jesse and Matthew over the next few months. He planed on asking Jesse to be his girl friend the night they got to Hagwarts. He hoped she liked him as much as he liked her. 


	2. Jesse's and Matthew's Secret

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of these characters except the ones that aren't from the Harry Potter series.  
  
A/N: Please review this chapter. I'm not going to post the next chapter untill I get at lest 5 reviews.  
  
It was the night before Harry and Jesse planed on leaving for Hogwarts. Just earlier that day they had gotten all their school supplies, and Harry couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
As Jesse was walking to the girl's bedroom, suddenly someone pulled her into the hallway closet. "What the hell," yelled Jesse.  
  
"Sheesh," said Matthew. You don't want anyone to hear us.  
  
"Why did you pull me into the closet Matthew?" asked an annoyed Jesse.  
  
"Jesse do we have to go through with the plan? Harry's my friend." Whined Matthew.  
  
"You know we have no choice. We have to do what father told us to do," Said Jesse.  
  
"Can't we get a new plan? Cuz I don't like this plan."  
  
"You know I didn't make the plan and I can't change it. I don't want to talk about this anymore. We have to do what father told us to do. If you really want to change the plan write to father, but I doubt he would change his mind."  
  
"I guess your right," sighed Matthew.  
  
"Matthew come here," yelled Harry from the boy's bedroom.  
  
"You better go, you don't want him to find us hiding in the closet."  
  
"Ok Jesse"  
  
Matthew went into the boy's bedroom to find Harry holding his wand. "So Matthew, ready to learn a spell?" Asked Harry.  
  
When Matthew heard that Harry would teach him some Magic he totally forgot about what his sister and him were just talking about. "Yeah I wanna learn a spell. I wanna learn a spell, I wanna learn a spell!"  
  
"Ok hold your wand like this and say, "Oculas Rapairo." Suddenly the crack on one of the windows was gone.  
  
"Cool. Let me try." Matthew waved his wand just like Harry had and said, "Oculas Rapairo." Suddenly the curtain that covered one of the windows looked brand new. When just a few minutes ago if had a big rip across one of the sides. "Sweet," Yelled Matthew.  
  
Matthew ran out the door saying the spell over and over again fixing everything in site. Harry felt good after seeing the joy one simple spell had given Matthew. He started to wish that he had a younger brother or sister to play with. 


End file.
